


Assumed Unattainability

by killunary



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: But anyways here's fic 3 Hannah!! Enjoy;), Don't get it twisted though fam like I'm still fond of Idge despite y'all, F/M, I just..... Hannah girl come get me cuz I haven't even read the damn books, Like y'all deadass could've went with Idge as their ship name or, and yet here I am already complaining like lol girl I always got something to, christening them with such an awful name, kept it simple and had it as Iggy/Nudge but just HAD to go with Niggy, say like I'm honestly screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He should've prevented himself from falling for her when he had the chance.





	Assumed Unattainability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tropicalgrrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalgrrrl/gifts).



> Hannah u shoulda seen my face when I saw Niggy like I honestly thought I was seeing things like girl I REFUSE to believe that ship name wasn't a Caucasian's idea like it has them written all over it tbh!!

Nick looked up as the door to the rooftop was pushed open. Rita came to life in his lap, meowing excitedly before skittering over to the lovely girl standing in front of the rooftop door.

           

Monique giggled, scooping Rita up into her arms. “Hello to you, too, Rita!” Monique smiled over at her quiet friend, walking over before plopping down next to him, setting Rita down next to her bag.

           

She had her curls pulled up into a puffball of a bun today. Much like every day, she looked pretty. Nick looked away from her and up at the clouds, trying his hardest not to see her face amongst the whiteness.

           

“You’ll never guess what happened today in history!”

           

He refused to look at her as he listened to her rambling, afraid that his eyes would roam down to her delectable lips like they had been for the past few days now. She had his heart confused. They were friends and yet, he’d caught himself wondering what it’d feel like to kiss her, to hold her. It was pointless for him to deny his feelings for her. He was more than content with their friendship and her not feeling the same way so he’d just keep quiet, would wait for his heart to stop pining for her.

           

“Nick!”

           

Nick hesitantly looked back at the girl, her lush lips in a pout. He quickly tore his eyes away from the pieces of soft looking flesh before his mind started wandering, focusing instead on those soft brown eyes he liked looking in to.

           

“It’s not nice to zone out while others are speaking, ya know,” Monique said, pouting even harder.

           

His lips twitched. “What do you mean? I was listening.”

           

The talkative girl crossed her arms, giving Nick a disbelieving look. “Oh really? Then, what happened to Gazzy in history today?”

           

A thoughtful frown appeared on his face. Shit, she had him backed in a corner.

           

“Ha!” Monique grinned, pointing a finger at Nick. “I knew you weren’t listening, you big liar!”

           

Nick shrugged casually at being caught in his lie. “Ya got me.”

           

“Some friend you are!”

           

There was a painful twinge in his heart. Nick gave the clouds his attention again, sighing internally when they took the shape of Monique, her lips in their usual beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat. Friends… Yes, friends were what they were. He’d eventually learn to be satisfied with their relationship never moving beyond that line.

           

The bell signaling the end of lunch sounded. Monique gathered her trash, tossing it into the nearby bin before hoisting her bag on to her shoulder. “Come on, Nick! Let’s get to geometry before we’re late.”

           

“Hold on a sec.”

           

“Hmm?” Monique’s breath hitched at the sudden appearance of Nick directly in front of her, his cologne tickling her nostrils. He had always been so much taller than her. He suddenly reached a hand out toward her, Monique standing completely still, heart beating wildly in her chest. He retracted his hand, Monique blinking as her friend showed her the leaf that had been in her hair. He still hadn’t moved away from her, his closeness robbing her of her usually natural ability to speak. A simultaneous feeling of queasiness and warmth spread about her insides.

           

Nick finally put some space between him and Monique, glad that he had caught himself. Damn, he almost did something reckless. “Let’s go, Monique.”

           

Monique jerked, looking over at Nick who was now holding the rooftop door open for her. Swallowing, she said as cheerfully as she could, “Right!”


End file.
